dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kyu Chul
Profile *'Name:' 김규철 / Kim Kyu Chul (Kim Gyu Cheol) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 66kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' B TV Shows *Unasked Family (KBS1, 2019) *The Banker (MBC, 2019) *My Only One (KBS2, 2018) cameo *Perfect Wife (KBS2, 2017) *Oh My Geum Bi (KBS2, 2016) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *That Sun in the Sky (KBS2, 2016) *Drama Special Avici (KBS2, 2015) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *I Remember You (KB2, 2015) *Missing Noir M (OCN, 2015) *The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War (KBS1, 2015) *Blade Man (KBS2, 2014) *Golden Cross (KBS2, 2014) *Shark (KBS2, 2013) *Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *Drama Special Rememory (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Love, My Love (KBS2, 2012) *Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) *King Gwanggaeto the Great (KBS1, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) *President (KBS2, 2010) *Ang Shim Jung (E Channel, 2010) *Freedom Fighter, Lee Hoe Young (KBS1, 2010) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Stars Falling From the Sky (SBS, 2010) *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends The Regrets of Bamboo Knife (KBS2, 2009) *The Kingdom of the Winds (KBS2, 2008) *Hometown Legends Gisaeng House Ghost Story (KBS2, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) cameo *Don't Be Swayed (MBC, 2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *The Return of Shim Chung (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City A Baby Singing Lullabies (KBS2, 2006) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Fugitive Lee Doo Young (KBS2, 2006) *Dae Jo Yeong (KBS1, 2006) *Drama City Horror Tales in the City: Not Scary at All (KBS, 2006) *Dangerous Love (KBS2, 2006) *Hwarang Fighter Maru (KBS2, 2006) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) *Drama City The Thin Line Between Love and Hate (KBS, 2006) *KBS HDTV Feature The Buckwheat Season (KBS1, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Choice (SBS, 2004) *Traveling Women (SBS, 2004) *Drama City The Handphone is Turned Off (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City Resting (KBS2, 2003) *Not Divorced (KBS2, 2003) *Land of Wine (SBS, 2003) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *On the Prairie (KBS2, 2003) *Drama City Days of Pouring Sunlight (KBS, 2002) *Drama City My Wife is Quiet (KBS, 2002) *Loving You (KBS2, 2002) *Since We Met (MBC, 2002) *Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Way of Living: Couple (SBS, 2001) *Orient Theatre (KBS2, 2001) *Flower Story (KBS1, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Promise (KBS1, 2000) *I Want To Keep Seeing You (SBS, 2000) *Soseol Mokminsimseo (소설 목민심서) (KBS2, 2000) *Foolish Love (KBS2, 2000) *KBS HDTV Feature When He Stopped (KBS1, 1999) *Rising Sun, Rising Moon (KBS1, 1999) *Paper Crane (KBS2, 1998) *Hong Gil Dong (SBS, 1998) *Like Wind, Like Waves (바람처럼 파도처럼) (KBS2, 1998) *Sunday Best Siblings (KBS, 1997) *When She Beckons (KBS2, 1997) *One Fine Spring Day (봄날은 간다) (KBS2, 1997) *KBS TV Novel - Splendor In The Grass (초원의 빛) (KBS1, 1997) *Start (스타트) (KBS2, 1996) *Wonjidong Blues (원지동 블루스) (KBS1, 1996) *West Palace (KBS2, 1995) *Your Voice (그대 목소리) (SBS, 1995) *Good Morning Young Dong (굿모닝 영동) (KBS2, 1993) Movies *Going by the Book (2007) *Righteous Ties (2006) Recognitions *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Supporting Actor (The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War, God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' One Act Series Actor Award (Hometown Legends) External Links *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia Category:KActor